Las Aventuras de Doctor Whooves
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, quien ahora se encuentra rodeada de responsabilidades desea mas que nunca una aventura. Y un día como caído del cielo, literalmente, un misterioso pony que se hace llamar a si mismo "El Doctor" aparece frente a ella, ofreciéndole no solo la aventura que deseaba, sino el mayor viaje que en su vida ha emprendido.
1. La llegada del doctor

**¡Hola! Aqui estoy yo con una nueva obra en la que me deje llevar (de nuevo). Si, como lo pueden observar esta vez no es nuestra querida derpy quien acompaña al doctor, sino Twilight Sparkle. "¿Que rayos?" Se preguntaran. Simple, el ship no tiene mucho apoyo o al menos no tanto como el DrxDerpy, y por tal motivo me di en la tarea y gusto de realizar este pequeño fanfic.**

**Esta historia esta basada en la homónima serie de radionovelas "Doctor Whooves Adventures" producida por "Pony in a box Productions" todos los derechos reservados. Si quieren escucharla búsquenla en youtube, esta en ingles pero vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo por entenderla. Hasta ahora están en existenci capítulos, esta historia comenzara con el primero de ellos, que seria como una traducción de la historia original. Posterior a la primera aventura (que constara de unos 3-4 capítulos de esta historia), me daré a la tarea de crear mis propios capítulos, osea, las propias aventuras para esta historia. Y si se preguntan, si, si habrá romance, claro es firma de todos mis fics, pero sera lento, después de todo habrá mas aventura.**

**Bien, si mas que agregar, les dejo para que lean esta historia que tanto gusto me dio al escribir.**

**Disclaimer 1. **My Little Pony Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y a la gran Lauren Faust; yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de algún que otro lector.

**Disclaimer 2**. Dr Whooves Adventures es una radionovela que pertenece a "Pony in a Box Productions". Yo solo hago uso de los personajes (que de por si son de MLP:FiM) para mis disfrute y el de algún que otro lector.

**Summary:** Twilight Sparkle, quien ahora se encuentra rodeada de responsabilidades desea mas que nunca una aventura. Y un día como caído del cielo, literalmente, un misterioso pony que se hace llamar a si mismo "El Doctor" aparece frente a ella, ofreciéndole no solo la aventura que deseaba, sino el mayor viaje que en su vida ha emprendido.

* * *

**Las aventuras del Doctor Whooves**

**by **

**Aspros**

**Capítulo 1: La llegada del Doctor**

Ese fue un día de lo más cotidiano en la pacifica Ponyville, desde la salida del sol hasta ahora que se estaba ocultando en el ocaso. Todos los días habían sido pacíficos y tranquilos desde la derrota del maléfico centauro Tirek. Y ahora que se encontraba en su castillo el ahora castillo no podía sino sentirse más sola que nunca.

Claro, era la princesa de la amistad, pero como tal entendía a la perfección a sus amigas. Cada una de ellas, por muy diferente y casi rara que fuera, tenía una vida; responsabilidades y deberes que solo ellas podían realizar en sus distintas áreas. Rainbow Dash como pegaso del clima y cadete en la academia de los Wonderbolts, Rarity como ahora una consumada diseñadora de modas famosa en Manehattan, Pinkie Pie en la pastelería de los Cake que abrió una sucursal en Canterlot, Fluttershy con su veterinaria a las afueras de Ponyville y Applejack supervisando la cosecha de manzanas no solo de Sweet Apple Acres, sino también en Appleloosa.

¿Y ella? Bueno, ella era ahora una de las princesas alicornio; la princesa de la amistad, la guardiana de Ponyville. Tenía muchas responsabilidades, muchos deberes que cumplir para con los ciudadanos, pero eso no evitaba en absoluto que en días como estos se preguntara ¿dónde habían quedado las aventuras con sus amigas? ¿dónde quedaron las reuniones y los días de campo o simplemente las charlas amenas entre amigas?

Existían momentos donde lamentaba los sucesos que la habían conducido a este momento. Aunque después se recriminara tal manera de pensar, sentía que a veces, un vistazo al pasado y algo de nostalgia era necesario.

Volvió a centrar su atención por cuarta ocasión en el oficio que se encontraba leyendo. Una solicitud acerca de aumentar el apoyo económico a los sectores productivos de la población. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda donde casi con temor observó una pila de pergaminos acomodados estratégicamente para no derrumbarse y sepultarla entre varios metros de papel inservible.

Suspiró por octava ocasión. Ponyville era una villa en crecimiento, apenas un pueblo en comparación con Manehattan o Trotingam, apenas y era mayor que Appleloosa. Pero desde la aparición de su castillo su crecimiento se volvió exponencial, ya no era la tranquila aldea donde todos los negocios rodeaban la plaza central o donde cada mañana todos se saludaban con buenos ánimos. No, ahora había muchas más casa y negocios, puestos de compra y venta; poco a poco, la pacifica Ponyville se extinguía y eso no le gustaba del todo.

Ya no se escuchaban los "Hola" a través del mercado o los efusivos y alegres "Buenos días". Todo iba tomando un camino que la hacía sentir dudosa de su trabajo como co-gobernante de la urbe en potencia. Y el aburrimiento y casi desesperación que le embargaban al leer las tediosas solicitudes de los habitantes pidiendo más y mas no hacían sino acrecentar sus desespero.

"_Dulce Celestia, si vuelvo a leer otro pedido sobre aumentar la producción de arroz, juro que yo misma traeré a Discord"_

Se encontraba en un nuevo intento por continuar con la lectura cuando un estruendo resonó en el castillo a través de las paredes y haciéndola soltar un grito de sorpresa.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Fue como si algo se estrellara en algún lado del castillo. ¡Oh cielos, Spike!

—¡Spike! —gritó ella mientras salía de su habitación corriendo hacia donde había provenido el ruido. —¡Spike!

Bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos, apresurándose hacia la sala del trono. Por un momento temió lo peor, Spike herido o algo peor. Galopó más rápido aun, más de lo que sus piernas le permitían y pese al dolor no se detuvo sino hasta abrir la puerta que daba al lugar donde se encontraba la mesa redonda y los sitiales de las heroínas.

Su casco alcanzó la perilla de la puerta pero no la abrió como esperaba. Estaba paralizada y tenía miedo, ¿qué tal si era verdad aquello que imagino? ¿qué tal si encontraba a un Spike moribundo por alguna clase de accidente o ataque enemigo?

—Bueno —se dijo a sí misma. —No lo descubrirás si no abres.

Giró la perilla y empujó la puerta para ser recibida por una cortina de polvo que la cegó por varios momentos.

De un momento a otro, se adentró en la habitación gritando el nombre de su asistente y más fiel amigo. Nadie más respondía y nada más se escuchaba. Con su casco tallando frenéticamente sobre sus ojos avanzó algunos metros continuando con el llamado del pequeño dragón que no hacía más que acrecentar sus miedos ante la falta de respuestas.

—¡Spike! ¡Spike!

Poco a poco fue recuperando su visión, logrando percibir únicamente el color gris del polvo flotando en el aire. No era capaz de ver nada más, pero aun así continuó en la búsqueda de su amigo.

—¡Spike!

—¡Twilight!

Ella escuchó el llamado. No se escuchaba ahí, no cerca al menos. Volteó una vez más la mirada y pudo a ver a su pequeño amigo bajo el marco de la puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó hacia él y lo atrapó con fuerte abrazo contra sí.

—¿Twilight? —preguntó el dragón confundido por el abrazo repentino.

—Oh Spike. Estaba tan preocupada.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

Twilight le dio una rápida revisada para corroborar que estuviese sano y salvo. Para ese momento ya gran parte del polvo se había disipado y podía ver mejor. Spike no tenía ninguna herida aparente; ni siquiera tenía un pequeño corte o hematoma.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó ella.

—Estaba tomando una siesta cuando escuche tus gritos y vine corriendo—contestó el sin ponerle mucha atención. —Pero, ¿por qué me estas abrazando? ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Espera. —Y así como lo abrazó, lo empujó molesta. —Estabas, ¿dormido? ¿A las seis de la tarde? ¿Y ni siquiera el sonido de una explosión pudo levantarte? ¡¿Qué clase de guardián eres?! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! ¡Tú, gran y tonto reptil!

—¡Oww! —gimió el pequeño dragón sobando la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe. —Ya, ya, lo lamento, en serio. Prometo despertarme más temprano la próxima vez.

Twilight lo observó de manera suspicaz. Sabía que eso era una total mentira, las siestas para el pequeño dragón eran sagradas y no importase que fuese Celestia quien lo ordenara, él no las dejaría por nada del mundo.

—Bien, disculpas aceptadas. Entonces, ¿no viste que fue lo que paso?

—No, estaba durmiendo cuando te escuche gritar así que vine.

—Bueno, parece que algo cayó del cielo y choco contra el castillo, estrellándose en la sala del trono. Iré a ver qué fue lo que paso.

Avanzó de nuevo hasta la entrada cuando sintió las pequeñas garras del dragón en sus patas traseras.

—Twilight, espera. —pidió Spike. —No sabes que hay allá.

—Lo averiguare, de alguna u otra manera.

—Bien, pero al menos, ve despacio ¿quieres?

De nueva cuenta se adentró en la habitación y esta vez, ya sin las preocupaciones sobre su reptileano asistente pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de la destrucción en la sala del trono.

"_Oh, mi pobre castillo"_

Muchos de los estantes estaban destruidos, con los incontables libros y manuscritos desperdigados por el suelo; algunos simplemente revueltos, otros por completo arruinados y sin tener la posibilidad de arreglarlos. Los vitrales que rodeaban el salón completamente destrozados por la onda del impacto, el suelo resquebrajado, las sillas y la mesa hechas de cristal, ahora todo vuelto añicos.

—Va tomar mucha magia y tiempo poder regresar todo a como era antes.

Un acceso de tos invadió su garganta al notar que aun parte del polvo no se había disipado por completo. El ardor en sus ojos haciéndola lagrimear le volvió a nublar la vista. Detuvo sus pasos cuando un objeto azul de gran tamaño se situó frente a ella. Aun sus ojos escocían por lo que todavía no podía verlo bien. Talló sus ojos con los cascos, intentando deshacerse del exceso de polvo que le impedía observar y fue ahí cuando pudo observarlo con claridad.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Spike detrás de ella.

—No tengo idea.

Un cubículo de al menos dos metros de altura y uno de ancho, de color azul oscuro y con lo que parecían ser pequeños tragaluces en la parte superior; un foco de color blanco coronaba la extraña estructura y una frase resaltaba más allá que cualquier otra cosa:

—"Police Public Call Box" —leyó. —¿Una caseta de policía?

Jamás en su vida había visto una real; recordaba imágenes en los libros sobre los años 60´s y 70´s donde estas abundaban en cada esquina de las grandes urbes, pero nunca de los nunca logró ver una en persona, menos aún poder tocarla.

Y lo más extraño es que parecía haberse materializado de la nada. No había un hueco de entrada en el techo, no veía rastros del cristal de los vitrales, lo cual indicaba que ni uno solo fue destruido por la entrada de… lo que fuera aquella cosa. Y viendo derredor, se lamentó por todo aquello que pudo observar. La sala del trono prácticamente fue arrasada por esa cosa antes se encontraba la mesa de cristal que compartía con sus demás amigas, se encontraba el artificie de tal destrucción.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó al aire.

Se acercó un poco más y tocó con su casco la superficie de madera. No había nada extraño, parecía simple madera de roble o de pino, pero nada extraño. ¿Cómo fue que se apareció allí y se estrelló contra el suelo causando tal destrucción? No parecía posible que esa caja aguantara tal impacto.

—¿Hola? —dijo una voz desde dentro.

Twilight saltó hacia atrás en acto reflejo, con el cuerno brillando en un haz de luz morada lista para atacar o defenderse de lo que pudiera salir.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Una vez más se volvió a escuchar y sin embargo nada salía. ¿Acaso alguien se encontraba atrapado? ¿necesitaría ayuda? ¿y si era un trampa para que ella se acercara?

Se acercó a paso lento, dispuesta a ayudar si era necesario o a defenderse si tuviera que hacerlo. Estiró su casco y justo cuando estaba a centímetros de la puerta esta se abrió con un chirrido de madera vieja y falta de aceite. Las puertas de la caja azul se abrieron tan rápido que ella solo pudo retroceder unos pasos ante la sorpresa, solo para poder ver como un pony de tierra de pelaje café y crin del mismo color salía dando tumbos de la caja.

—¡Hola! —dijo el extraño pony. —Oh, aquí estoy, con cuatro patas; esto es nuevo.

Twilight lo miro de hito a hito sin saber que esperar. ¿Quién o qué era aquel pony terrestre? Parecía que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta del destrozo que causara en el castillo y, mientras esté continuaba su monologo, ella no pudo evitar notar como las piernas de él se tambaleaban, como si le faltara fuerza y estuviera a punto de caer.

—Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, supongo —continuó. —¡Oh, una cola! Eso sí es nuevo, parece que tengo una forma equina ahora, si, definitivamente algo equino al parecer. Jejeje, eso me haría un señor caballo del tiempo o un caballo señor del tiempo o incluso un señor caballero del tiempo, aun no estoy seguro.

Ambos, Twilight y Spike habían pasado de una posición de cuidado a una totalmente extrañez. ¿De qué rayos hablaba ese pony? ¿y por qué parecía que todo lo que veía en sí mismo era nuevo?

—¡Oh! Mira eso, ¡un reloj de arena! Oh, yo nunca había tenido un tatuaje antes, amo este tatuaje.

—Aa…Uhm —intentó hablar Twilight.

—Oh, sí. ¿Dónde están mis modales? —contestó el, dándose cuenta por fin de que no se encontraba solo. —Espera, ¿puedes hablar? No estoy muy seguro de las reglas en este lugar. Ayer comí unos pescados que pudieron estar en mal estado y no si esto solo es un sueño.

—Ahmm… aa.

—Hmm, parece que no puedes. ¿Sabes? Probablemente si fueron los pescados, juro que no volveré a comer pescados de un rio, lo cual es una pena porque son realmente deliciosos cuando están en su punto.

—Y…Yo..yo

—¿Yo yo?¿Es lo único que pueden decir aquí? Es un lenguaje muy raro si me lo preguntas. Bien, veamos de nuevo.

Sin avisar, él se acercó a ella a pocos centímetros de distancia, invadiendo su espacio personal y sorprendiéndola en demasía.

—Ahora que lo veo, no pareces del todo un caballo. Tu cráneo es demasiado largo en comparación con tu corta boca. Eso es algo raro si me lo preguntas a mí. Sin mencionar que tu cabello es notablemente humano para un caballo.

—Yo… ¡yo no soy un caballo!

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en este loco día? Primero una cosa azul en forma de caseta aparece en el salón del castillo y hace un boquete del tamaño de un árbol en el suelo y después un pony que parece tener cierta inestabilidad mental sale de allí y ¡la confunde con un caballo!

—Oh, esto es fascinante. Parece que es capaz de hablar.

—¿Es capaz de hablar? —dijo molesta. —No importa eso, ¿tu eres quien se estrelló en mi casa y ahora me esta molestando?

—¿Cómo esperas que te llame?

—¿Eh?

—Si no eres un "eso" entonces eres un "quien". ¿Cómo esperas que te llame? —preguntó el como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo. —Juzgando por el tono de tu voz que es claramente femenino, ¿Cómo quieres ser llamada? ¡Oh, Oh! ¿Qué te parece si te llamo Georgia?

—No, no, no, no, ¡No!

Esto era el colmo. ¡Ahora le estaba diciendo que era una cosa! Era un Pony! Por los redondos flancos de Celestia, un Pony, que actualmente era una alicornio pero eso no importaba, a fin de cuentas era un pony. Y lo peor, ¿Georgia? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿Siquiera existía o solo era burla hacia ella?

—Mi nombre es _Twilight Sparkle_ y solo quiero saber co…

—¿_Twilight Sparkle_? —repitió para después susurrar. —Pienso que Georgia quedaba mejor.

—Yo solo quiero saber que paso aquí y tengo un nombre perfectamente bueno, por si lo preguntas.

—Y claro que lo es, pero es un nombre un poquito diferente de los que estoy acostumbrado y por tal, me costara un poco de trabajo aprenderlo.

—Aghh —gimió ella, exasperada.

—Sí, "aggh".

—Tú chocaste tu caja en mi casa

—Oh, eso, si, bueno… Pero déjame presentarme: Yo soy el Doctor, es un gusto conocerte _Mignight Twinkle_.

—Es _Twilight Sparkle_.

—¿Eh?

—Es _Twilight Sparkle_ —volvió a decir. —Mire Doctor, destruyó mi casa, mi sala, mis libros y ya me hizo perder una hora con su caja y sus desvaríos. ¿Me dirá que es lo que está sucediendo?

—¿Sucediendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

De nuevo y sin otro aviso se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándola por sorpresa. Acercó su boca a su oído logrando ponerla nerviosa y como si fuera confidente susurró:

—¿Hay un reptil detrás de ti? —dijo, avanzando hacia el pequeño dragón y dejándola con la boca abierta y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. —No te alarmes, parece que solo es un bebe. Tiene un parecido increíble a los dragones, ¿no es así? Esto es realmente curioso.

Con cuidado y sin reparo examinó de cerca al dragón morado. El Doctor volteó la mirada y le sonrió con absoluta fascinación.

—No te alarmes cariño, pero creo que de verdad ¡es un dragón!

—¿Qué creías que era, una salamandra? —contestó Spike.

—Oh cielos, esto si es fascinante. ¡Él está hablando también! ¿Estás viendo esto, _Moonlight Sparkle_?

—¡Por última vez! —gritó ella, haciendo un vano intento de disminuir su sonrojo por la forma en la que el extraño pony se refirió a ella. —¡Es _Twilight Sparkle_! Y él es Spike, el siempre habla; todo el tiempo. Ahora, dime la verdad. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Ya te lo dije, yo… —paró al comenzar a tambalearse. —Disculpa, lo siento… al parecer no estoy listo… pero como te dije _Morning Gloria_, Yo soy… el Doctor.

Y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de la princesa y su asistente.

**~Continuara~**

**¿Y bien? Para ser la introducción, ¿que les pareció? Como dije en un comienzo, les recomiendo escuchen la radionovela, no se arrepentiran. **

**Espero poder leer sus opiniones. Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale? Cuidence mucho.**

**Atte. Aspros**


	2. El Señor pony del tiempo

**¿A que no me tarde tanto esta vez? ¡Hola! Aquí estoy continuando esta historia, gracias a aquellos 3 que me dejaron reviews, a los dos favoritos y los 4 seguidores, muchas gracias en serio. Guest, si la voy a continuar, ninguna de mis historias se quedara sin final, así me cueste la vida. SillyMax756 me alegro que te divierta, para eso es. DwUltraTeam32, este primer arco es mi homenaje a ese radiodrama que me gustó bastante, después de esta pequeña aventura de constara de unos 4 capítulos, creare mis propios arcos y bueno, eso ya lo veremos. **

**No tengo mucho mas que decir sinceramente, asi que como siempre: Disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.**

**Disclaimer 1. **My Little Pony Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y a la gran Lauren Faust; yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de algún que otro lector.

**Summary:** Twilight Sparkle, quien ahora se encuentra rodeada de responsabilidades desea mas que nunca una aventura. Y un día como caído del cielo, literalmente, un misterioso pony que se hace llamar a si mismo "El Doctor" aparece frente a ella, ofreciéndole no solo la aventura que deseaba, sino el mayor viaje que en su vida ha emprendido.

* * *

**Las aventuras del Doctor Whooves**

**by**

**Aspros**

**Capítulo 2: El señor pony del tiempo**

Cuando deseó tener una aventura o algo nuevo que la sacara de la rutina no se imaginó ni por asomo que tendría a un pony de tierra inconsciente en el salón del castillo y a una misteriosa caja de color azul del tamaño de un armario en medio de la sala del trono.

—¿No lo vas a ayudar? —preguntó un dudoso Spike observando como Twilight se mantenía impávida ante la caída del extraño pony.

Tan absorbida por todo lo sucedido y por la extraña conversación con el más raro de los ponys que tuvo el placer de conocer, no se había percatado del todo que ahora ese extraño pony se encontraba tirado en el piso del salón, inconsciente al parecer. Por un momento se enfadó y a punto estuvo de teletrasportarlo fuera de su castillo pero como siempre su lado amable y, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, curioso, gano la batalla.

—…si, tienes razón —dijo acercándose y moviéndolo despacio con su casco. —Señor… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Algo como el "Doctor"

—¿Qué extraño nombre —volvió a mover el cuerpo inconsciente una vez más. —Doctor, despierte. Doctor.

Hizo una pausa y volvió a moverlo un poco más fuerte que antes, dando pequeños toques en sus hombros y posteriormente en su rostro sin algún resultado.

—Parece que de verdad esta inconsciente.

Se alejó un poco e hizo brillar su cuerno para levantarlo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el aura morada se disipó al rodearlo. Nuevamente intentó concentrar su magia e hizo brillar su cuerno para levitarlo cuando una vez más el brillo de la magia se desvaneció al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede Twilight?

—No lo sé.

Volvió a intentarlo una vez más, esta vez con más concentración que antes. Hizo brillar su cuerno y una gran luz de brillante morado alumbró la habitación pero como antes, desapareció al tocar el cuerpo del pony café. Por alguna razón, la magia no funcionaba en él, como si tuviera un escudo o repelente en su pelaje.

—Mi magia no tiene ningún efecto en él —inquirió. —Desaparece apenas tocarlo, es la primera vez que me sucede.

—¿Eso es posible acaso? —preguntó Spike detrás de ella.

Pues sí, al parecer era muy posible; su hechizo de levitación y teletrasportación resultaban inútiles en el extraño pony. Nunca nada ni nadie había sido capaz de deshacer su magia o inutilizarla; el simple hecho de que el aura de su poder desapareciera con solo tocarlo era un misterio en sí.

—Parece que tendrás que ayudarme a cargarlo, Twilight.

Al parecer, el peso del pony terrestre era demasiado para el pequeño dragón que apenas y podía levantar una sola de sus patas. Eso también era raro, Spike no era el ser más fuerte de Equestria, pero jamás había tenido problema alguno con levantar su propio peso o el de alguna de sus amigas y ¿ahora se esforzaba por una sola pata?

—Déjame ayudarte, Spike.

Y ese fue su intento, pero el solo hecho de mover el cuerpo resultó en fracaso. Sin su magia, era de conocimiento general su poca fuerza física y por tal motivo no le sorprendió en absoluto que fuera incapaz de mover el extrañamente pesado cuerpo del Doctor. Y, aunque una parte de ella se lamentaba ser tan débil y enclenque, también admitía que su curiosidad había aumentado un par de grados, es decir, el pony apenas y rebasaba la complexión normal de un macho y aun así, su cuerpo era más pesado que un semental con una gran tonificación muscular.

—Es raro que este tan pesado, ¿no crees, Twilight?

—Demasiado, Spike —contestó bufando por el esfuerzo que cada vez parecía más inútil. —Vamos, solo llevémoslo al sillón de la biblioteca.

Primero fue una pata y después la cabeza. Más pronto de lo deseado tuvo al semental inconsciente sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo sus propias patas temblar bajo su peso. Era irónico que este fuese uno de los contactos más íntimos con el sexo masculino.

"_Vamos, un paso a la vez, uno a la vez"_

Era increíblemente difícil avanzar con semejante cuerpo sobre el suyo pero aun así no pudo evitar felicitarse al entrar a la habitación adyacente y poder ver el sofá que salvaría sus adoloridas articulaciones.

—Mmhhh —suspiró con esfuerzo. —Más vales que esto valga la pena. Un paso más, solo uno más…

Se acercó lo más que pudo hacia el sofá y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por un nuevo logro, ya que no hizo uso de su magia, fue un logro hecho únicamente por su fuerza física. _"¡Tomen eso maestros de educación física!"_

—Sólo quédate ahí en el sofá —dijo dando un último suspiro. —Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Y el cuerpo del inconsciente Doctor cayó al suelo con un sonido parecido a un costal de manzanas contra el suelo. Por un segundo se asustó pero observó que este aún seguía sin recuperar la consciencia así que únicamente lo tomo como pago por destrozar su castillo.

—Fue extrañamente pesado, demasiado —dijo Spike.

—Concuerdo contigo—contestó ella recuperando el aliento. —Pero pesado o no, conseguiré respuestas apenas despierte. No solo mi magia parece no funcionar en él y solo Celestia sabe de dónde salió esa cosa que destruyó mi castillo.

Ahí lo vio, tan tranquilo; sin darse cuenta siquiera de toda la marea de preguntas que produjo con su llegada. ¿Quién era y como llego? ¿Por qué sus hechizos no funcionaban en él? ¿Por qué era tan absurdamente pesado?

—También me parece rara esa cosa azul —inquirió Spike. —Solo mira el tamaño, no parece que ningún pony pueda caber ahí.

Vaya, eso no lo había notado siquiera pero tenía razón. Por lo que observó, la caja no media más de tres por dos metros, era literalmente una cabina de teléfono como las de Manehattan.

—Tal vez podríamos pedir ayuda a la alcaldesa —dijo Spike. —Quizá ella pueda utilizar su poder para obtener más respuestas de las que nosotros hemos obtenido. El casi destruye la sala del trono, me gustaría tener algo más de información.

—Supongo que podemos hacer eso —hizo una pausa. —Pero en verdad quiero darle una oportunidad para explicarse antes de meterlo en problemas.

Y es que era verdad. No sabía la razón y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo defendía; sería fácil llamar a la alcaldesa y pedirle ayuda para que llevaran a este pony al hospital y posteriormente fuera interrogado, pero existía algo, un no sé qué le impedía tomar tal decisión y meter en problemas al autonombrado Doctor.

—Más vale que despierte pronto —dijo Spike. —¡Y que también deje de hacer eso! Es muy raro.

Quizá no lo hubiera notado antes o tal vez había sido un hecho tan extraño que no quiso verlo como algo real. Pero el hálito amarillento que salía de su boca por fin había capturado su atención.

—¿Qué es esa cosa saliendo de su boca de todas maneras?

Era como un vapor, como el aliento caliente en un día invernal, solo que de un extraño y enfermizo color amarillo. Pero no era su aliento, no salía conforme a su respiración, y definitivamente no de disolvía en el aire como lo debería hacer cualquier clase de vapor.

—Por Celestia, espero que no esté enfermo. ¿Hola? ¿Puede oírme? Necesito una explicación ¿Señor caja azul?

—Puede que si este enfermo.

—No lo suficientemente enfermo para estrellarse en el castillo, al parecer —hizo una pausa. —Tal vez este herido.

A continuación se decidió a revisar al extraño potro café. Primero la cabeza donde podría encontrar la razón de su inconsciencia y probable locura.

—No veo nada en su cabeza… Está bien. —resolvió ella. —Tal vez su corazón.

Acercó su oreja al pecho del inconsciente pony y no pudo evitar recriminarse ante el súbito calor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba revisando si el corazón de un pony seguía latiendo, por Celestia. Aunque, tenía un olor agradable.

—Bueno, al menos esta latiendo, eso es un alivio—se dijo a si misma intentando alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza. —¿Eh? Espera… ¿qué?

Twilight no tenía un vasto conocimiento de medicina o anatomía pony, pero estaba segura que ningún corazón debía sonar así, ni siquiera por una enfermedad.

—Spike… ¡Spike!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Escucha su corazón… suena… curioso —respondió ella con la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente.

Spike la miró extrañado. Curioso no era una palabra ideal para describir el sonido de un corazón al latir.

—¿Curioso? —preguntó el. —Curioso como "ja-ja" o curioso como "oh, no"

—¡Solo escúchalo!

—…Bien.

Y sin saber que esperar, el pequeño dragón se acercó al misterioso invitado que reposaba en el sillón de la sala de estar. Avanzó a paso lento, como si temiera que en cualquier momento el pony explotaría o desaparecería, o incluso que pudiera convertirse en algún monstruo que se lo comiera entero y…

"_Suficiente Spike, muchas historietas te han hecho tener una imaginación demasiado grande"_

Acercó su oído al pecho del pony y se concentró en percibir el sonido.

"_Thum, thum, thum, thum… thum, thum, thum, thum… thum, thum, thum, thum…"_

¿Qué rayos? ¡Un corazón no debía escucharse así! ¿Dónde había quedado ese doble golpeteo que Twilight le enseño hace años?

—¿Lo escuchas?

—Sí, suena como un tambor… o algo por el estilo.

—Esto es serio, el corazón de un pony no debería sonar así. ¿Qué tal si tienes razón y está enfermo? Tal vez necesita un doctor.

—¿Me llamaste?

—¡Ah!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el extraño pony había despertado como si nada frente a ella. Y ahora todo era más raro que antes, su misteriosa caja azul que apareció de la nada y destruyo el suelo de su castillo, el increíble y extraño peso de su cuerpo y ahora, el completamente alterado sonido de su corazón… ¡¿Quién cascos era ese pony?!

—… ¿Q…qué?

—Dijiste "Doctor", ¿necesitas mi ayuda?

—¡Nnn…No! —gritó frustrada. —¡Tú eres quien necesita ayuda!

—¿Por qué habría de necesitarla?

—E… ¡es tu corazón! está latiendo ra…

—Corazones.

—…¿Qué?

—Corazones, plural. Tengo dos.

—¿Qué? —hizo una pausa calibrando la posibilidad unos segundos. —¡No! ¡Es imposible! Estoy segura que los ponys solo tienen un corazón.

—…¿Entonces no me necesitas?

—¡No!

—Ok —fue lo que respondió antes de volver a recostarse en el sillón y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños ante una sorprendida y a la vez, expectante Twilight.

—¡Espera! ¡Sí! ¡Te necesito! Tienes que contestar mis preguntas… ¡¿Qué cascos le pasa a este pony?!

—Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza en el accidente—dijo Spike a su lado.

—…Varias veces por lo que veo.

—Como sea, es un lunático.¡ Todo el mundo sabe que nadie puede tener dos corazones! ¡Este pony no podria encontrar su cola ni con un mapa! Yo opino que lo votemos a la calle y que regresemos a limpiar la sala del trono.

—Spike, tenemos a un pony inconsciente; limpiar la sala del trono no es una prioridad. Él obviamente no se encuentra bien, no podemos simplemente tirarlo a la calle y dejarlo a su suerte, no importa cuán loco este.

—Bien, bien —concluyó el pequeño dragón. —Pero si no se encuentra bien en la mañana, buscaremos ayuda.

—Sí. Está bien para mí.

Spike dejó la habitación enfadado, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y dejando salir su enojo en pequeños murmullos inteligibles. Twilight permaneció un tiempo más en la habitación, contemplando al extraño pony que había llegado a su casa de una manera tan abrupta. Tenía bastantes preguntas y quería respuestas a todas y cada una de ellas, pero había algo; una sensación en su pecho que le hacía sentir insegura, como si algo intentara prevenirla y no conocía la razón.

Nunca se había puesto a cavilar el peso de los deseos, pero tal vez esta era la aventura que deseaba, el escape a toda la burocracia y responsabilidades por las cuales tan abrumada se sentía. Tal vez este pony era la llave para algo nuevo y algo grande pero, para saber la verdad, tendría que obtener las respuestas de ese pony que de manera tan campante y, algo linda, dormitaba en sillón de su sala.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Había estado lloviendo torrencialmente desde la mañana y eso hacía que los huesos de sus viejas y maltrechas piernas dolieran horrores y crujieran como viejos maderos a punto de romperse. Odiaba estos días en especial, de por si era horrible para su salud trabajar en una mina, con toda la humedad y el carbón, y ahora Discord le mandaba un tifón que podía inundarlos con todos ellos dentro.

"_Simplemente perfecto"_ pensó al sentir una fría gota de agua golpear su lomo.

—Oh vamos viejo, quita esa cara —dijo su compañero tras el. —Al menos no hace calor como hace unos meses; sudábamos la gota gorda ¿no?

—Para ti es fácil decirlo mocoso, tu no sufres de reumas —

Pero había algo más, algo que definitivamente no estaba del todo bien. Sus huesos se lo decían y ellos nunca se equivocaban.

—Al menos no estás en la enfermería como Picks, después de que la roca le cayera encima se la paso un mes con una pata rota —dijo sonriendo. —Era divertidísimo verlo intentar caminar con ese yeso.

—Sí, supongo que al menos no estoy tan mal.

Ambos continuaron trabajando; golpeando las rocas con sus picos para extraer carbón o si Celestia era piadosa, alguna pepita de oro.

—Oye viejo, ¿no crees que oscureció demasiado rápido?

Ya lo había notado, pero creía que se debía a la tormenta que estaba cayendo sobre ellos. Las enormes nubes negras tapaban la luz del atardecer lo cual parecía hacer que estaba anocheciendo.

—Esto me da mala espina, viejo.

—¿Por qué no te adelantas mocoso? —preguntó. —Seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí con un anciano como yo; ¿no tienes una hija que ya está a punto de entrar a la escuela?

—Pero te quedaras solo.

—Oh vamos, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Solo vete antes de que te obligue a acompañarme el resto del turno.

—… Eres el mejor viejo, gracias.

Y así, en pocos minutos se encontró solo, picando la dura roca y sintiendo el helado clima en sus patas.

—Supongo que solo somos tú y yo pico —dijo en tono de broma. —Algún pony debería trabajar en quitar esta tormenta, aunque no seré yo.

Siguió en su tarea sin poder evitar tener esa sensación en sus huesos, como si fuera observado por algún pony o peor, por algo malo. Dejó de picar y volteó a ambos lados de la mina, en lo profundo solo se lograba ver la completa negrura que tragaba hasta el último rayo de luz artificial que provenía de las lámparas y del otro lado, la salida de la mina donde parte del bosque Everfree cubierto por una horrible tormenta le daba la bienvenida.

—Debe ser mi imaginación; por fin el café me está haciendo daño.

Se sirvió otra taza de humeante café y lo bebió a cortos sorbos, aun con el miedo invadiendo cada uno de sus poros.

—Debo ser solo yo y mi edad —dijo volviendo a mirar hacia el fondo de la mina. —Bueno, creo que será mejor que terminemos por hoy.

Tal vez no fuera nada y solo su imaginación estuviese haciéndole una jugarreta. Dejó su pico y su casco en el suelo y se dirigió a la salida, siempre cuidando de mirar por el rabillo del ojo hacia la profunda oscuridad que se cernía tras el como una boca a punto de tragarle.

El ruido de pisadas cerca de él lo hizo voltear.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie contestó a su pregunta. Una vez más pasó lentamente la vista por todos los resquicios que pudieran escapársele, sin embargo, la escasa luz mortecina de las lámparas y sus parpadeo interminable no hacían más que aumentar el tamaño de las sombras que danzaban cerca de él.

—¿Hola? —llamó una vez más. —Debió haber sido un animal; estoy cerca del bosque después de todo.

Continuó con su camino a la salida de la mina y de nueva cuenta se sintió observado. Era una sensación opresiva, como un frio que nada tenía que ver con la tormenta, un frio que le hacía enchinar la piel y le hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica para nada normal en su lomo.

Salió a la intemperie y la lluvia inclemente le lo saludó mojando su pelaje.

Unos pasos se volvieron a escuchar a su derecha.

—¿Hola? —llamó sin obtener respuesta. —¿Me estarán siguiendo esos animales? Tal vez huelo a comida.

Otros pasos se escucharon a su izquierda.

—¿Hola? —gritó cada vez más asustado. No eran animales. —Si esto es una broma será mejor que salgan, no es para nada gracioso.

Los pasos a su derecha e izquierda se hicieron más notorios y pronto la sinfonía le hizo notar que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo ese ruido, lo tenía rodeado.

—¡Quien quiera que sea será mejor que salga! — gritó a la nada. —Ya me canse de esta tont…¡Ah!

Un pegaso se encontraba frente a el, o al menos eso parecía por la silueta que dibujaban sus alas en la espalda. La posición de sus cascos le impedía observar su rostro, como si lo ocultara o como si estuviera llorando.

—Oh, disculpa —dijo acercándose. —Debes ser tú, no sabes me has dado un susto de muerte.

Pronto notó algo extraño. El o la pegaso no se movía, no hacía nada, ni siquiera respiraba. Un relámpago en el cielo alumbró la escena.

—Vaya, una estatua —concluyó viéndola de cerca. —Pero, ¿qué hace una estatua aquí?

Otro relámpago retumbó en la distancia y su luz inundo el claro. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, un parpadeo quizá. Pero solo bastó eso para saber que su presentimiento fue correcto, que no fue el, su edad, o su instinto.

El había estado en lo correcto.

Y la horrenda cara pintada de marfil fue el macabro hecho que se lo hizo saber… Antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

**~Continuara~**

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Acabamos de entrar a la acción de la primera pareja que tanto me gusta. Acompáñennos en esta primera gran aventura que, espero, sea el inicio de muchas mas y claro, de un gran romance.**

**Nos leeremos pronto. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
